Un día tranquilo
by lovesg
Summary: Jean y Scott tienen un día libre y deciden pasarlo juntos
1. Default Chapter

Hola!  
Mi nombre es Esther y este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que te guste.  
  
Titulo: Un día tranquilo  
  
Parte: 1  
Scott entró en la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno en la mano. Jean todavía dormia. Se acerco despacio y la despertó con un dulce beso. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió medio dormida.  
"¿Como se encuentra hoy la Señora Summers?."  
"Oh realmente bien gracias" dijo ella sonriendo. Scott le sirvió el desayuno.  
"Después podríamos ir a dar un paseo, si te apetece. Hace un día maravilloso" dijo él. Ese era el primer día libre que tenían desde hacia meses y habían decidido pasarlo juntos.  
"Umm, podríamos ir al centro comercial, tengo unas comprar que hacer y luego... podríamos ir al cine" propuso Jean.   
"Seguro que Ororo y Marie también quieren venir con nosotros" dijo Scott.  
"¡Ah no!" protesto ella. "Este día es solo para nosotros dos. Hoy no voy a compartirte con nadie". Le puso la mano detrás de la nuca y lo acerco a ella con suavidad juntando sus labios con los suyos en un profundo beso.  
"Me has convencido" dijo Scott cuando consiguio recuperar el aliento.  
"Espérame abajo, me cambio y nos vamos." Scott bajo las escaleras camino de la entrada donde se encontraban Logan y Xavier, parecían estar discutiendo.  
"Vamos a necesitar ese equipo para mañana" dijo Xavier  
"Pero no es posible, no hay forma de encontrar la avería. Tendré que desmontarlo y empezara de 0, eso llevara mucho tiempo ..." Logan se volvió al oír que alguien bajaba por las escaleras.  
"Ah! Buenos días un ojo. Pense que hoy no saldrías de tu habitación." Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  
"Metete en tus asuntos Logan," le advirtió Scott. "¿Que es lo que no funciona?".  
"Se averió el ..." comenzó a decir Xavier pero Logan lo interrumpió.  
"Nada, todo esta perfectamente. Hoy es tu día libre, así que haz lo que se supone que tengas que hacer."  
"Pero..." protestó.  
"Pero nada, Logan tiene razón. Hace meses que no disponéis de un día de descanso. Sal con Jean y disfruta un poco. Nos las arreglaremos bien". Jean bajo las escaleras corriendo  
"¿Ves como no he tardado nada?. "Ah! Buenos días Profesor, Buenos días Logan". Se acerco a Scott y le cogió de la mano. "¿Listo?". Scott tenia sus dudas, desde luego que quería pasar el día con Jean pero, si realmente le necesitaban, no podía dejarlo todo para los demás.  
"¿Estáis seguros de que no me necesitáis?" preguntó.  
"Seguro, podéis marcharos," dijo Xavier.  
"Cuidaremos de la casa "papi" añadió Logan. Jean se rió.  
"relájate Scott. Un día tranquilo no te va a hacer daño" y tiro de él hasta la puerta.  
"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya voy ".   
  



	2. En el centro comercial

Parte: 2  
"¿Prefieres ir en moto ó en coche?"  
"La verdad es que la idea de ir abrazada a ti es muy tentadora pero me temo que la vuelta iba a ser más complicada. Hoy conduzco yo. Dame las llaves." Scott metió las manos en el bolsillo y se las lanzó. Jean usó su poder telekinetico y las hizo llegar hasta sus manos con suavidad.  
  
De camino Scott miraba por la ventanilla pensativo, parecía preocupado.  
"¿En que piensas Scott?," pregunto ella.  
"No sé... se me hace raro estar aquí tú y yo solos... A cada momento pienso que algún alumno vendrá para preguntarnos algo o aun peor, que alguien aparecerá de la nada y ... Olvídalo no he dicho nada. Pongamos la radio." Scott sonrió, encendió la radio y el locutor empezó a hablar ;  
"Y a continuación podréis escuchar un tema del grupo Australiano Savage Garden, Hold Me."  
"Adoro esa canción," dijo Jean. "La letra es muy bonita y el cantante tiene una voz preciosa".  
" ¡Oye!. Yo también tengo una voz preciosa, ¿no?," protesto Scott.  
"Oh, si, por supuesto, aun recuerdo la ultima vez que te oí cantar, en la fiesta de Marie."  
"¡Eso no cuenta!. Había bebido mucho y no me sabia la letra." Dijo él y los dos se echaron a reír.  
  
Quince minutos después ya habían llegado. Jean aparco cerca de la entrada. Scott la agarró de la mano y preguntó; "¿Qué quieres hacer primero?"  
"Bueno, primero quiero comprarme un vestido para la cena del viernes y el regalo para el cumpleaños de Ororo. ¿Que te parece?"  
"Perfecto. Te sigo," dijo él.  
  
Dos horas después todavía no había encontrado el vestido que quería. Cada vez que salía del probador le preguntaba, si le gustaba el vestido y él siempre decía;  
"Si, estas preciosa." Ella se miraba al espejo, daba media vuelta y volvía al probador. Pero afortunadamente al final encontró el vestido de sus sueños aquel que solo llevaría durante aquella noche.   
"Ahora, podemos ir a por el regalo para Ororo," dijo Jean.  
"¿Tienes ya pensado lo que le vas a regalar?, él preguntó.  
"Al principio, pense en comprarla una planta pero no sabia cual debería elegir y ella tiene tantas, Así que pensé en comprar unas figuras de cristal que vi hace tiempo, cuando fuimos a comprar juntas. Me pareció que le gustaron mucho y las encargué" dijo ella.  
"¿Cómo son?".   
"Son realmente preciosas. Representan una manada de caballos salvajes. Casi parecen reales. ¡Esta es la tienda!. ¿Puedes cogerme las bolsas un momento?."  
"¡Si, por supuesto!" dijo él y las cogió.  
"Espérame aquí, ¿vale?... o tal vez, podrías ir a mirar algo. Estoy segura de que tardare bastante. Parece que hay mucha gente."  
"Perfecto. Mirare un par de cosas. ¿Cuánto crees que tardaras?."  
"Sobre 15 o 20 minutos," dijo ella. Scott la besó y dijo;  
"¡Hasta Luego!."  
"¡Hasta Luego!."   
  
Scott fue hacía la tienda de motos. Siempre que iban al centro comercial, le encantaba pasar por allí. Él podría pasar ahí el día entero en aquel lugar. Vio una impresionante moto negra y no pudo evitar pensar en su vieja moto, una de las pocas cosas que él podía llamar realmente suya y la cual, Logan casi le destroza. Aquel tipo le habia detestado desde el primer día que le vio, ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar conocerle. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que, cuando Jean se acerco sin hacer ningún ruido lo sorprendió al apoyar su mano en su espalda, Scott se sobresalto y giro rápidamente llevando su mano hacia sus gafas.  
"Tranquilo, Soy yo," dijo ella.  
"¡Maldición, Jean! Yo podría..."   
"Lo siento," ella se disculpo. "Termine antes de lo que pensaba y sabía que te encontraría aquí."  
"Oh, Dios, Jean. Podría haberte herido."  
"Estoy bien. No ha pasado nada. Perdóname. Yo no quería...".  
"Esta bien. No debí de reaccionar así. Es solo... que tu significas tanto para mí que no puedo soportar la idea de perderte. Por favor perdóname."  
"Olvidémoslo. ¿Tienes hambre?," Jean pregunto y caminaron hacia la esquina de las tiendas de comida.  
"Si, estoy muerto de hambre. Estaba pensando en ir a almorzar cuando terminaras de comprar," dijo él.  
"Entonces podemos ir ahora," dijo Jean.  
"¡Genial!. Yo elijo el lugar hoy. He oído hablar de un buen restaurante Italiano, esta cerca de aquí."  
  



	3. La comida

Salieron del centro comercial y condujeron hacia el restaurante, poco antes de llegar aparcaron y fueron dando un paseo hasta el local. El lugar era pequeño y acogedor además a esas horas no había mucha gente. Un camarero se acerco a ellos para atenderlos, tenia unos 25 años y miro a Scott con curiosidad, pero él despues de tanto tiempo ya estaba acostumbrado. Los acompaño hasta su mesa, les dio el menú y les dejo solos para que pudieran elegir.   
"¿Qué te parece el restaurante?" preguntó Scott.  
"Es un lugar encantador. ¿Como lo conociste?".  
"Remy me lo recomendó la ultima vez que nos vimos".  
"Así que este es el lugar donde suele reunirse con sus citas. Estoy impresionada."  
  
Miraron el menú y cuando decidieron lo que querían llamaron al camarero. El servicio era excelente y no tuvieron que esperar mucho. El chico les sirvió la comida y entonces les dejo solos de nuevo.  
"¿Jean?" Scott preguntó mientras le daba vueltas al tenedor en su plato distraídamente.  
"¿Si?." "¿Estas nerviosa?" Quiero decir... sobre tu discurso en el Senado la próxima semana." dijo él.  
"Es difícil para me pero es algo que debe ser hecho. Desde que el Senado Kelly desapareció, las cosas se han calmado, pero no creo que esto dure mucho. Todavía hay gente que necesita ser convencida"   
"Te has preguntado alguna vez, como seria tu vida, si no hubieras ido a la escuela del profesor, si tu no fueras un ..."  
"Yo no elegíi nacer así, Scott, realmente nadie lo hizo pero yo no quisiera que hubiera sido de ninguna otra manera. Si yo no fuera mutante y no hubiera ido a la escuela del profesor, quizás nunca nos hubieramos conocido y estoy segura de que entonces algo muy importante faltaría en mi vida." ella puso su mano en su mejilla.  
  
  
  
Hablaron durante horas, como no lo habia hecho desde hacia tiempo. Algunas veces echaban de menos eso. Si, porsupuesto ellos vivian juntos pero, era dificil poder pasar un minuto a solas en una gran casa llena de gente y repleta de trabajos por hacer.  
  
Scott miró su reloj y dijo; "¿Todavia quieres ir al cine?."  
"Si. ¿Porqué?."  
"Por que tendremos que irnos ahora o llegaremos tarde."  
"Bueno, entonces podemos irnos ahora. Yo termine," dijo ella. Scott termino su café y pidio la cuenta. Cuando salieron del local estaba diluviando.  
"¡Cielos!. ¿Y ahora?," dijo Jean.  
"Dame las llaves. Ire al coche y aparcare cerca de la entrada."  
"Pero, vas a calarte entero."  
"Mejor yo que tu. Volvere en seguida." Scott cogio las llaves y corrio hacia el coche. En unos pocos minutos regreso, aparco cerca de la entrada y abrio la puerta del coche a Jean.  
"Gracias."  
"No hay de que." Jean lo miro. Su pelo y su camiseta estaban totalmente empapados.  
"¡Scott!. !Vas a coger un resfriado!. No puedes ir así a ningun sitio."  
"Estoy bien" protesto.  
"¡Seguro!. Te habia comprado un regalo y queria dartelo cuando llegarmos a casa pero creo que lo necesitas más ahora," Cogio un paquete del asiento de atras. "¡Este es!. Aquí tienes." ella le dio el paquete.  
"¿Qué es?."  
"¡Abrelo!."  
"Vale, vale." él abrio el paquete y saco un jersey azul de lana.  
"Espero que sea de tu talla," dijo ella. " Pruebatelo."  
"¡¡¿Aquí?!!."  
"No, mejor en medio del cine o cuando caigas enfermo," dijo Jean.  
"Tu no necesitas ser sarcastica....," se defendio. Jean lo miro seria.  
"Deacuerdo. Tu eres la jefa!" dijo con una sonrisa..  
"Esacto y tu no lo olvides," bromeo. Él se quito la camiseta y se puso el jersey. ¡Ves! Estas realmente guapisimo con ese jersey." Jean se rió y le beso. El arancó el coche y condujo hacia el cine.  



	4. El cine

Hola!  
  
Siento el retraso con ese fic la verdad es que hacia tiempo que lo tenia terminado pero no pense que lo leyera mucha gente ^^Uuu. Este fue mi primer fic. Se que no es perfecto pero espero que os guste. Gracias por leerlo y tomar vuestro tiempo para dejar comentarios. GRACIAS! ^^  
  
-------  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Decidieron ver una película de terror aquella noche. El titulo era "La casa XIV". Compraron las entradas y entraron en la sala.  
  
"¿Donde están nuestros asientos?," preguntó Jean.  
  
"Déjame ver," miró las entradas y dijo, "Nuestros asientos están en la tercera fila. "¡Mira!, ahí están." Fueron hacia sus asientos y justo cuando Scott acababa de sentarse Jean dijo;  
  
"¡Oh! Olvidamos comprar las palomitas. La película no ha empezado todavía. ¿Podrías ir comprarlas?. ¿Por favor?". Cuando ella pedía las cosas así nunca podía decirla que no.   
  
"De acuerdo. Volveré en un minuto."   
  
Él fue hacia la tienda del cine. En ese mismo momento en la entrada aparecieron Marie, Bobby y Kitty.   
  
"Ese es el Señor Summers, ¿no?" dijo Marie .  
  
"¡Si!," exclamo Kitty.  
  
"Que estará haciendo aquí?"  
  
"Oooh. Tal vez vino para ver una película," dijo Bobby.  
  
" ¿De verdad? Nadie puede engañarte. Que listo. Y ¿que crees que vera?" preguntó Kitty.  
  
"Umm.. quizás algo así como el apasionante mundo de la historia y las matemáticas," sugirió Bobby con una sonrisa.  
  
"¡Eres malo!," Rogue le acuso con una sonrisa.  
  
"Claro, ya lo sabia pero a ti te gusto por eso."  
  
"Pero muy poco," Rogue dijo con una mueca y fueron a comprar las entradas.   
  
"Regresé," dijo Scott. Le dio las palomitas a Jean y se dejó caer en su asiento.  
  
"¿Estas bien?," le preguntó preocupada.  
  
"Claro. Solo estoy un poco cansado, pero estoy bien."  
  
"¡Pobrecito!" dijo Jean con dulzura en su voz. "¿Estas cansado? Acércate."  
  
Scott apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y ella comenzó a acariciarle sus cabellos.  
  
"¿Mejor?"  
  
"Oh, si. Pero seria mucho mejor si continuaras para estar seguros," Scott le sonrío. Se sentía en el cielo. Las luces se apagaron. Por un momento, recordó lo nervioso que se había puesto en su primera cita con Jean. Se puso tan nervioso al principio que no sabia que hacer o donde poner sus manos; Se rió al recordarlo.  
  
"¿Que es tan divertido?" le pregunto Jean. Se sentó bien en su sitio.  
  
"Nada, solo... recordaba nuestra primera cita. Estaba tan asustado."  
  
" ¿Asustado? ¿Por qué?" ella le preguntó y le cogió de la mano.  
  
"Yo estaba completamente enamorado de ti y ni siquiera sabia si yo te gustaba," respondió y la miro a los ojos.  
  
"Me gustaste desde la primer día que te vi. Tu siempre has sido lo mejor en mi vida." Scott beso sus manos;  
  
" Voy a amarte hasta el día en el que muera... y mas allá."  
  
La película empezó, pero unos 15 minutos después de estar viéndola, él dejo de prestar atención y empezó a mirar intensamente los ojos de Jean, aquellos hermosos ojos que él sabia que eran verdes, aunque nunca hubiera podido verlos, brillaban con la luz de la inmensa pantalla del cine y no pudo evitar comenzar a besar su cuello con suavidad hasta llegar a sus labios, aquellos maravillosos labios rojos. Y ya no pudo parar de besarla.   
  
El no solía mostrar tanto afecto en publico pero aquel había sido un día fantástico y quería demostrarla cuanto la quería. Por supuesto, él podría haber usado su vinculo telepático pero...  
  
Mientras, no muy lejos, los 3 amigos estaban muy interesados en su película. Realmente la única cosa que a veces molestaba a Bobby era la pareja que estaba sentada en frente. No habían parado de besarse ni un momento. Además el tío era un poco extraño.   
  
* ¿Que tipo de persona va al cine con las gafas de sol puestas? * pensó Bobby. *¡Cielos! ¡¡¡Es el Sr. Summers!!! *  
  
En la película el protagonista abrió la puerta del armario para esconderse cuando de repente la puerta voló por los aires y el monstruo salto sobre él dejando al chico inconsciente. En ese mismo momento en el cine un grito fue oído por encima del de los demás. Scott se sobresalto, aquella voz era la de Kitty y había sonado justo detrás de ellos. Miro a Jean y se dio la vuelta. Se quedo helado, allí estaban Kitty, Marie y Bobby, este ultimo tenia una mano sobre la boca de Kitty para que no pudiera volver a chillar. Marie lo miró con cara de inocente. Él penso en decirles algo pero no supo que. Se volvio a sentar y dio las gracias de que aquel lugar estubiera lo suficientemente oscuro para que nadi pudiera verlo totalmente ruborizado. Jean le sonrío;  
  
"No pasa nada."  
  
Cuando la película termino, se reunieron con los chicos en la entrada del cine.  
  
"¿Hola! ¿Os gusto la película?," les preguntó Jean. Scott parecía algo incomodo  
  
"¡Fue genial!. Quería verla hace mucho tiempo," dijo Kitty . "Siento haber gritado antes."  
  
"Oh no, no tienes por que disculparte es simplemente que yo no sabia... que estabais allí."   
  
"Nosotros le vimos en el hall antes pero no sabíamos que ibais a venir a ver esa película, nos imaginamos que verían algo así como..." Marie le dio un codazo para que se callará, no fuera a ocurrírsele repetir los que dijo Bobby. "Que?!," se quejo ella.  
  
"Tenemos que irnos."  
  
"Si queréis, os podemos llevar a casa" se ofreció Scott.  
  
"Gracias pero Ororo quedo en que vendría a recogernos en unos minutos cerca de aquí. "  
  
"Esta bien, como queráis. Nos veremos mañana entonces"  
  
Se despidieron y Scott y Jean se quedaron solos de nuevo.  
  
"¡Genial! Para una vez que nosotros..." Scott comenzó a decir.  
  
"Tranquilo, no a pasado nada. No hicimos nada malo. Deberías de relajarte. No sabia que eras tan vergonzoso," dijo Jean.  
  
"¿Corromper a los jóvenes cuenta?" preguntó con una mueca.  
  
Cuando finalmente salieron ya había anochecido y aunque todavía no querían regresar a casa, al día siguiente tenían que madrugar así que arrancaron el coche y se dirigieron hacía la mansión pero, Scott cambio de idea.  
  
¿Donde vas?. Por aquí no se va a casa.  
  
Ya lo se, solo quería hacer una ultima parada antes de volver. Quería ver las vistas de la ciudad, desde la colina, contigo. Ya estamos llegando.  
  
Cuando bajaron del coche Jean tembló y cerró su abrigo. Ya no llovía pero había refrescado bastante.   
  
Scott puso la radio y se dirigió hacia ella abrazándola por la espalda.  
  
"Te ofrecería mi chaqueta, pero esta todavía mojada," le dijo  
  
No hace falta estoy bien.  
  
La canción termino y el locutor volvió a hablar para presentar la siguiente dedicatoria.;  
  
"Y ahora sonara la ultima canción del grupo revelación del año pasado Savage Garden con 'Hold Me'. Se la dedica Alberto para Susan con mucho cariño. Pues ya sabéis chicos coger a vuestras chicas y a bailar. Y yo me despido por esta noche son ya las 12:30. Bye. La canción comenzó a sonar.  
  
"¡Mira! La han vuelto a poner. Me encanta."  
  
Scott comenzó a cantársela al oído suavemente y Jean le escuchó con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos. Cuando termino la canción, estuvieron un rato en silencio. Contemplando las vistas de la ciudad, las luces, pero sobre todo el precioso cielo estrellado. Al final Jean hablo.  
  
"Ha sido precioso Scott..."  
  
"Ves como no tengo una voz tan horrible," bromeó.  
  
"No, nada mal."  
  
["Ves como no canto tan horriblemente," el bromeó.  
  
"No, nada mal," ella sonrío. Este fue un día genial... un día perfecto."  
  
"Para mi también," Él la besó. Por un momento la soltó se puso de espaldas a ella y estornudo.   
  
"Lo siento," dijo se sonó la nariz se volvió hacia Jean de nuevo.  
  
"!Jesús!. Al final vas a coge ese resfriado, estoy segura... ¡Vamos!. Tenemos que volver. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano."  
  
"De acuerdo."  
  
Fueron hacia el coche y Scott condujo de nuevo hacia la mansión.  
  
Cuando llegaron eran sobre la una y pico de la mañana. Scott fue hacia el garaje.  
  
"Que raro. Las luces están encendidas." comentó Jean. "!Mira es Logan!". Logan estaba tan absorto maldiciendo y golpeando la maquina que no se dio cuenta de que alguien acababa de llegar y lo miraba con curiosidad.  
  
"¿Es así como vas ha arreglarlo?" preguntó Scott.  
  
"¡¿Que demonios estáis haciendo aquí?!", Logan se dio la vuelta.  
  
"Vivimos aquí recuerdas?" Jean se río.  
  
"Hoy no estoy de humor pelirroja," gruño Logan. Scott se quito la chaqueta y se remango. Aquella iba a ser una larga noche y aquel no era el final que había planeado.   
  
"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" Logan gruño.  
  
"Voy a echarte una mano. Entre los dos terminaremos antes."  
  
"Yo no te he pedido ayuda," dijo él.  
  
"Pero la vas a tener."  
  
"¿Necesitáis que os traiga algo?," pregunto Jean.  
  
"No, gracias. Estaremos bien," respondió Scott.  
  
"De acuerdo," dijo ella con una sonrisa y se sentó en una de las cajas del garaje. "¿Qué?" le preguntó a Logan cuando vio que este le miraba extrañado.  
  
"¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?."  
  
" Me encanta ver a Scott trabajar," dijo ella con una sonrisa. Logan se encogió de hombro y volvió su atención a la maquina y Scott. Pronto ambos estuvieron discutiendo sobre la mejor manera de repararla y finalmente riéndose cuando comenzaron a contar historias sobre sus vidas. Jean los sonrío y fue a sentarse al lado de Scott. Los tres nuevos amigos rieron y bromearon toda la noche perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo. Sus risas resonaron por toda la mansión y Scott supo que había conseguido a la mujer perfecta entre sus brazos, encontrado un nuevo amigo, tenido un perfecto día y ahora un final. ¿Quien podría pedir más?   
  
Fin 


End file.
